ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Frightwig (Classic)
Frightwig was one of Zombozo's minions from the Circus Freak Trio. She is known for her powerful tentacles on her head, resembling hair. Appearance Frightwig has pale skin and black paint on her cheeks and the back of her head. In the original series, she wore a black tight-fitting jumpsuit with yellow stripes on the arms. She had five orange-red tentacles on her head and also wore flat shoes. She has olive green eyes. In Omniverse, she looks a little younger, and wears a slightly different, more revealing jumpsuit. She now has six red tentacles for hair, tied up in two pigtails as opposed to hanging down. Her eyes are now yellow. Personality History Ben 10 Frightwig first appears in Last Laugh as a member of Zombozo's circus, performing robberies whilst Zombozo distracted the town with his show. She, Thumbskull, and Acid Breath fight against Wildmutt until Zombozo intervenes, and later Upgrade. They are later arrested. In Ghostfreaked Out, the Circus Freak Trio attempt to rob a wealthy school, as Frightwig points it out as 'easy money'. The trio encounter a renegade Ghostfreak - now revealed to be Zs'Skayr - and agree to work for him. When Grandpa Max reveals his Sun Gun, Zs'Skayr takes shelter by possessing the bodies of the trio - after Acid Breath and Thumbskull are incapacitated by Four Arms, he possesses Frightwig and uses her to fight Ben. When she is knocked unconscious, Ghostfreak abandons her body and enters Gwen's. The Circus Freaks return as part of the Negative 10 in an attempt to get revenge against Ben. Omniverse Frightwig appeared in Something Zombozo This Way Comes, when she and her team were re-hired by Zombozo to distract Ben while he was feeding off people's fear. She was defeated by Frankenstrike when he shocked her. Frankenstrike then used her hair to block Acid Breath's mouth. After Zombozo escaped, she and her team were arrested by the Plumbers. In The Most Dangerous Game Show, Frightwig was one of many contestants who tried to win Ben's hand in marriage on Charles Zenith's game show. Powers and Abilities SZTWC (377).png|Hair Walking Frightwig its payday!.PNG|Enhanced Strength Frightwig can use her tentacle-like hair to attack warp up and defeat enemies. Her hair is extremely powerful, with black orbs on the tips for greater concussive damage. Her fighting styles don’t typically consist of hand to hand, but rather using the orbs attached to the ends of her hair/tentacles for punch-based attacks. Other than that, she is cunning and highly flexible, as she exhibits possession of extensive training in acrobatics and gymnastics. Weaknesses Frightwig can accidentally tie herself up if she tries to whip her hair at an opponent and misses. If the ends are grabbed and pulled, she can be pulled along with them. Appearances Ben 10 *''Last Laugh'' (first appearance) *''Ghostfreaked Out'' *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1'' *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2'' Ben 10: Omniverse *''Something Zombozo This Way Comes'' (first reappearance) *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' (cameo) Trivia *Despite her strength, she always gets quite easily subdued by Ben, normally by being tied up by her own hair. *In the future (20 years after the original series), Frightwig, now middle aged, is the leader of the Nuevo Circus Freaks.Enhanced version of Ben 10,000 *Frightwig's powers are similar to the Marvel Comics super hero Medusalith Amaquelin and the Powerpuff Girls villainess Sedusa. *She has many similarities with Mel, a protagonist from the German comic book series Team Actimel. References Category:Villains Category:Negative 10 Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Female Villains Category:Females Category:Zombozo's Crew Category:Human Villains Category:Human Females Category:Minor Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Original Series Characters Category:Mutants Category:Humans Category:Arrested Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Introduced in the Original Series